This renewal application seeks support for the training of predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in biochemical, chemical, and structural approaches for cancer research. The training program integrates contemporary cancer biology (e.g., oncogenes and tumor suppressors, signal transduction, oncogenic transcription factors, DNA modifications, cell cycle control, genomic surveillance) with the allied fields of chemical and structural biology (high resolution analysis of proteins and DNA, carcinogenic DNA adducts, and chemotherapeutic drug design). Over the past 25 years, this Training Program has an outstanding training record and seeks to continue this multidisciplinary training program that is composed of 26 preceptors from nine academic departments and 2 programs representing both the Vanderbilt University School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. The training program is conducted within a vibrant academic environment and is supported by close interactions with the Vanderbilt-Ingram NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Vanderbilt Institute of Chemical Biology, and the Vanderbilt Center for Structural Biology, all of which offer resources for trainees and preceptors. In addition to departmental and preceptor-specific laboratory instruction, each trainee receives cancer-related training in the form of two courses focused on cancer biology and experimental cancer research. An Interdisciplinary Graduate Program, the Chemical and Physical Biology Program, and an independent graduate program in Chemistry all academically support predoctoral trainees. This renewal application highlights 8 new enhancements to our training program. An active mentoring program that includes former student trainees, postdoctoral mentors, and faculty mentors ensures the continued development of academic skills for cancer research and career development. Significant institutional investment in training programs, core facilities, state-of-the-art laboratories and equipment that provide technology resources applicable to cancer biology and molecular structures also enhance trainee development. Integrated training in biochemistry, chemistry, structural biology, and cancer biology is critical to the molecular understanding of cancer and the development of new approaches to molecularly targeted therapeutics.